


Let's make our own Babylon

by notahumanweirdo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Arlo is a camel, At least I think that this is a slowburn, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahumanweirdo/pseuds/notahumanweirdo
Summary: Just a Dianetti fic set in ancient Egypt, nothing special.*On hold*
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey guys! I’m back again. I’ve been working on this fic for a while, because I wanted to write a long Dianetti fic for once. And well, here it is. 
> 
> It’s set in old Egypt, but none of this is historically correct. Big disclamer, I know just about nothing about Egypt, let alone old Egypt. What I do know however, is that this ship needs more lengthy and finished fics. 
> 
> So, here we go. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey guys! I'm back again. I've been working on this fic for a while, because I wanted to write a long Dianetti fic for once. And well, here it is.
> 
> It's set in ancient Egypt, but none of this is historically correct. Big disclaimer, I know just about nothing about Egypt, let alone old Egypt. What I do know however, is that this ship deserves more lengthy and finished fics.
> 
> So, here we go. :D

The moon stood high at the horizon as the pharaoh walked down the stairs of the pyramid. He used to be a wise man, but the years of ruling caught up to him, making him just old and confused. Luckily for him, he has an official advisor, who walked next to him with a serious gaze and a scruffy beard.

Behind the pharaoh walked a woman. A woman with black curly hair, who was held by the two guards that walked next to her.

When they met the foot of the pyramid, a bell was rung, signaling that the whole village needed to meet up.

Fast, there was a crowd forming at the plaza. The pharaoh hadn’t made an appearance for the last couple years, so everybody knew that there was something crazy about to happen. Gina moved her way in front of the crowd to have a better look. She was, like everybody in the village, curious to see what was going to happen.

Soon, the rumors started.

‘I bet that’s his long lost child!’

‘No way, she’s going to _die_!’

‘Does anybody have bread?!’

The crowd stood in a half circle with the pharaoh in the middle. Everybody fell silent because they knew that shit was about to go down. The woman held by the guards was tall, and looked straight into the crowd. Her gaze met Gina’s, and she could see that the woman wasn’t scared. No, quite the opposite. The woman was determent and fearless.

The official advisor moved closer to the pharaoh and whispered something. The pharaoh then cleared his throat and started to talk.

‘Greetings, villagers. This woman, Rosa Diaz, is declared guilty by our holy oracles for _stealing_ from her superior. She will be punished accordingly.’

The woman, apparently named Rosa Diaz yelled at this. ‘It’s a lie! It’s a fucking filthy lie! I’m innocent! Adrian made me—‘ her screaming was cut off by the hands of the guards, who tried their best to cover her mouth.

The crowd gasped at this, and Gina admired Rosa. Never in the history of ever had somebody talked back at the pharaoh.

The pharaoh looked unfazed, but his official advisor whispered something in his ear. He was clearly mad, and you could see that in his eyes. Rosa glared at him, but stopped her muffled screams. The guards kept covering her mouth with their hands.

The pharaoh continued his speech. ‘As she stole some very precious jewels from my advisor, Adrian Pimento, ánd because she talked back against my better judgement, she will be banned.’ He turned to face Rosa. ‘You’ll have until the crack of dawn to prepare for your journey. If you’re seen here after the crack of dawn, there _will_ be consequences.’

The crowd fell even more silent, although that was nearly impossible. Everybody knew that the consequence was going to be death.

‘Anybody who is caught helping Rosa Diaz will also be an outlaw, and is forced to leave this village too.’

For whatever reason, the advisor looked still a little bit mad, but also relieved. Gina found it very remarkable.

Rosa bit the hands that were covering her mouth. The guard winced in pain, but Rosa screamed at the top of her lungs.

‘Adrian Pimento is a _lying_ bitch! You have to believe me!’

‘This was the end of the announcement.’ Said the advisor fast. He took the pharaoh hurriedly back in the pyramid. The guards silenced Rosa again and dragged her to a place unknown.

Gina and everybody else were left many unanswered questions.

\------------------------------------

After the meeting at the plaza, Gina walked home. She couldn’t put the dark haired woman out of her mind. She had yelled desperately, trying to prove her innocence. Gina had a feeling in her gut that maybe, maybe the woman was innocent. She _had_ after all a bad experience with this justice system.

Gina looked out of her window and saw that the hype had already died down. Most people were back in their houses, since it was already pretty late.

She decided to go to bed, but her thoughts started to wonder again. The pharaoh had mentioned that the woman got judged by the _oracles_. That was a big fucking deal. Only people who had done the biggest injustices got judged by the oracles, or more, by the statues of the oracles. Again, the justice system was pretty whack.

‘Fuck it.’ Gina mumbled to nobody in particular, she was living on her own, after all.

Quickly she grabbed some stuff, planning to give it to the banned woman. Sure, it was illegal to help her, _Rosa Diaz_ , but she couldn’t sleep peacefully without talking to her. Gina wanted to know what Rosa had done, but from her perspective.

Before she knew it, she was outside. The surprisingly cold air hit her face, as she started her search, walking with a bag, stepping in the sandy desert.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t that much of a challenge for Gina to find Rosa. She only walked for about five minutes, when she saw the woman. Rosa Diaz. Now an outlaw, officially banned by the pharaoh.

Rosa was putting things in the bag of her camel. A smart move, because if she went by foot, she probably wouldn’t survive.

Gina admired her from a distance, and then she realized that that was creepy. She scanned the village quickly, making sure that nobody saw her every move. She walked towards Rosa, who didn’t even look up. Somehow the dark haired woman could sense that there was somebody there.

‘What?’

Gina was a little taken aback by the hatred in her voice. She figured that it made sense, Rosa was banned from this village after all.

‘Hey, I’m Gina.’ she stuttered, ‘I wanted to ask if what you said was true. About you being innocent.’

This made Rosa look up. ‘Of course I’m innocent. I’m not a fucking liar like that bitch ass Adrian.’ Her hands formed into fists, holding onto the bag that was strapped on the camel. ‘But it doesn’t matter anymore.’ she snarled this with a hostile undertone.

‘Okay, anyway… I thought you could use this. On your trip.’ Gina raised the bag that she had packed, filled with the things she wanted to give. ‘Something told me that you’re really innocent, and I’m always right, so here.’

‘Look, you’re being real nice and all, but just leave.’ Her dark eyes pierced through Gina’s.

‘Girl, I know this isn’t really your day being banned and all, but you’re being very ungrateful right now. I’m literally just trying to help your ass because I _know_ how bad this law system is.’

Gina saw how Rosa’s eyes expanded when she said this, and she smiled in triumph.

‘So… you’re trying to _help_ her?’

This was the voice of a male Gina had never met, and it made Gina turn around.

‘O-oh.’

It was Adrian Pimento, the official advisor. One of his eyebrows was raised, and next to him were two guards.

‘The pharaoh told everybody what would happen if you’d try to help.’ There was an odd grin on his face.

‘What?! No? I wasn’t there.’ Gina tried. Desperately.

‘I saw you in the crowd, front row.’

Gina cursed under her breath.

‘I meant—‘

While Gina tried to find an excuse, Rosa tried to escape by running as fast as she could.

‘Guards!’ Pimento screamed.

The guards ran after Rosa. Adrian grabbed Gina’s wrist forcefully, and she made an attempt to get away from his grip. This made Adrian squeeze even tighter. She groaned in pain.

Rosa heard that Gina was in pain and was taken a back. She stood still for a second, enough for the guards to catch up with her. They cuffed one of her wrists and they walked back to Adrian.

Gina could just feel the cold metal of the other cuff meet her wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm really exited to post this, and also nervous. If you have any feedback, please comment!
> 
> That's all, stay cool!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Rosa are going on a trip together! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I posted chapter two too, because I felt like it. :D

‘So, whazzup girl?’

Gina didn’t know what to do, so she tried some small talk. They were going to be stuck together for a while, quite literally too, being cuffed to each other.

After Adrian and the guards caught Rosa and Gina, they let them free. They were banned from the village anyway, with no escape from the cold, metal handcuffs.

The women had grabbed some more stuff, mostly in silence. Every time Gina looked at Rosa, she glared.

Now it was almost morning again, and they were walking alongside of the Nile with the camel. Neither of them had broken the silence, until now.

Gina decided to talk again.

‘Ready for living the ‘outlaw-life’? Riding this wild rodeo and all?’

‘Shut up.’

Not the response she was hoping for, but it was something.

‘Come on man, we’re literally stuck together.’ Gina raised their hands. ‘We can at least try to get along, right?’

Rosa stopped in her tracks and Gina mimicked her.

‘Look. The moment I can get rid of you, I will. If I can’t open up these cuffs, than I _will_ cut off your hand.’ The bite in her tone was evident from a thousand miles away.

Gina felt her hart sink at this remark. She quickly composed herself.

‘Girl, I don’t know what made you this bitter, but I literally can’t leave you, no matter how shitty you are. We’re on the same boat, so calm your fucking tiddies.’

All she got was a glare back.

\------------------------------------

They have been walking for ages now. At least, it felt like ages to Gina. The fact that they walked in silence made it way worse.

Silence wasn’t something that Gina was accustomed with. Sure, she had no family back in the village, but she loved to talk. She knew, however, to not try anything to revoke Rosa. She had a feeling that Rosa wasn’t kidding about the whole ‘cutting your hand off’ thing.

For her own safety, and because of her own pettiness, she didn’t try to start a conversation again. With nothing to do, she tried to think of what Rosa could’ve done to get herself banned. Gina had no good reason to believe the curly haired woman, but she did so nonetheless. Even if she did, there was a reason why Rosa got banned.

Gina’s mind started to wonder. Did Rosa Diaz kill somebody? Did she insult one of the gods? Did she secretly torture small, and innocent children? Or did she vandalize something? Gina didn’t know, and she had a feeling that she wouldn’t figure it out soon.

With her mind still absent, they reached a small oasis. There was fresh water and some lone palm trees. Their comrade in the shape of a camel bowed down to drink some water.

‘It’s around midday now. I’d say we rest a bit and then proceed.’ Rosa just looked at the camel when she said this, avoiding eye contact with the older woman.

Gina was a little bit relieved that Rosa talked again, albeit for business purposes only .

‘That’s fine by me, let’s hit the hay.’

This made Rosa look up. ‘Dude, it’s literally midday.’

‘So what? I haven’t slept since forever.’ Gina moved the non-cuffed hand to her hip.

Rosa rolled her eyes. ‘Fine. You can sleep for a while, since you’re a spineless bitch.’

‘I am not. I just don’t think we should pull an all-nighter.’

‘Just go to sleep already.’

Gina walked, taking Rosa with her to the camel and got her bag. She then lied in the shadows of one of the palm trees, using the bag as a pillow.

As her eyes closed, she said , ‘Goodnight.’

Rosa mumbled something back, but Gina didn’t hear it as she was already drifting to sleep. Who’d knew that traveling across the desert would be this exhausting?

\------------------------------------

*Clunck* * Clunck* * Clunck*

This repetitive sound made Gina wake up from her nap.

*Clunck* * Clunck* * Clunck*

‘Bitch, what the fuck are you doing?’ Gina said, getting the sleep out of her eyes. When she turned to look at Rosa, she saw that she was holding a knife.

‘OH MY GOD SHE HAS A KNIFE?!? MY DAYS ARE OVER, I WAS TOO BEAUTIFUL AND—‘

‘Shut. Up.’ Rosa’s hands met Gina’s shoulder, one still holding a larger than average knife, and she looked at her with piercing brown eyes.

‘Look, idiot, I’m trying to get us free.’

‘So… you’re not going to kill me?’

‘No.’

Rosa continued what she was doing. She had laid the cuffs out, and tried to cut it in two with her knife.

*Clunck* * Clunck* * Clunck*

It wasn’t working.

‘Ughhhh.’ In her frustration she threw her knife straight into the tree just above Gina’s head.

‘Look, you told me you weren’t going to kill me, but this isn’t really reassuring.’

Rosa just readjusted herself, so her she could bury her head in her knees, ignoring Gina completely.

‘It didn’t work.’ There was a pause. ‘It didn’t work, and now I’m stuck with _this_ idiot.’ Rosa tugged lightly at the cuffs.

Gina also readjusted herself, so she was sitting next to Rosa.

‘You’re not being really nice right now.’

Rosa got her head out of her knees and just looked at Gina.

‘Look, Rosa. We’re going to be stuck together okay, and you kind of have to accept that. There’s no way I’m going to lose my fabulous hand. You don’t have to like me, but at least try to be civil with me until we can get these off. Sure, cutting it with this knife didn’t work, but we’ll find a way. I’m Gina after all, and you’re Rosa Diaz! A scary badass who is very angry all the time.’

She hadn’t expected a response, but she got one.

‘You’re right.’

Internally, Gina was a little shocked.

‘Of course I am, do you even know me?’

‘I actually don’t… But I suppose that I’m going to know.’

A little smile formed in Gina’s face.

Rosa grabbed the knife which was still stuck in the tree. She inspected it, and then looked at the cuffs.

‘You know, this knife won’t cut it, but my hand axe probably would.’

Gina knew that the person she was with was violent, but somehow she still needed some time to process this.

‘Girl, you have a hand axe?’

‘Of course. Everybody should know how to handle an axe. Too bad I didn’t take it with me.’

‘Never thought I would say this, but you probably should’ve taken your axe.’

They looked at the camel in silence, who was enjoying the oasis. After a couple of minutes, Gina looked at Rosa.

‘Okay, now it’s your turn to take a nap.’

Rosa raised one eyebrow. ‘I don’t need a nap, I’m a grown ass woman.’

This made Gina sigh. ‘Look, I know we had a moment a couple of minutes ago, but we’ll need to walk a lot after this and it’s essential that you’re well rested. So get off that high horse, and take that damn nap.’

A feeling of triumph fell over Gina when Rosa laid down and made herself comfortable. Gina had enough pizzaz to win every argument against pretty much anybody. Rosa however, wasn’t like anybody. This made her feel a little bit proud.

Rosa was fast asleep because she was tired. This gave Gina some time to herself, except for the fact that her one hand was still cuffed.

With nowhere to go, and nothing to do, she decided to look at Rosa for once. Gina had looked at Rosa before, but she had never seen her so peaceful. She took in her eyebrow scar and every other facial feature that Rosa had. Gina even saw Rosa’s mouth curl up a little bit in a soft smile.

 _I’m never going to see that again_ , Gina thought.

This made Gina realize that she was staring. At Rosa. And that that was pretty creepy.

Shyly she looked away. She wondered if Rosa also looked at Gina while she was sleeping. Come to think of it, how did Rosa get that knife? She couldn’t have moved with Gina being a literal burden to her. Was that knife already on her?

Gina just found more mysteries in Rosa Diaz. Not that she minded. Her gut feeling told her that this was going to be an interesting journey.

Gina’s eyelids felt heavy. That short nap wasn’t sufficient to make her feel well rested, and she could feel herself drift away into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That knife Rosa had was definitely hidden in one of her boots.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is so short! But I promise you, chapter 4 is going to be at least twice as long!

When Rosa woke up lying in the sand, she was a bit confused. She lifted her head up and saw her camel still roaming around the oasis. She was happy to see that he hadn’t walked off, but she knew that she had trained her camel, Arlo, very well. He was just munching on some grass.

Rosa lifted her head a bit and saw Gina sleeping in fetus position. It was a cute sight, even though Rosa would never admit that out loud.

It was around noon, and the hottest period of the day was over. Not that it really was thát hot considering it was winter. Still, it’s the thought that matters.

She decided to wake Gina up. By slapping her. No worries, Rosa isn’t a monster. She slapped Gina gently in her face.

‘Wake up.’

‘Five more minutes.’ Gina mumbled. It was that Gina had her eyes closed, otherwise she could see a tiny smile forming on Rosa’s lips. She realized what she was doing and cleared her throat.

‘I said wake up.’

‘Five more minutes please.’

Rosa sighed. She walked to the water of the oasis, dragging Gina along, and splashed some water in her face.

‘What the fUCK?!’ Gina was now fully awake, and stood next to Rosa.

‘I could have drowned!’ she fluttered her arms a bit.

Rosa gave her an eye roll. ‘Come on, we gotta go. We can’t waste any more time.’

‘Where are we even going?’

This was a question Rosa didn’t want to answer. After her little meltdown, and Gina talking some sense into her, she decided that she would tolerate _some_ talking. At least, until they could get free.

She glared at Gina, who was silenced.

They grabbed Arlo and walked among the sand dunes. Rosa had a feeling of hunger, so she grabbed some bread and shared it with Gina. They had drank from the oasis and filled their bottles of water. Not that they were extremely empty, since they had only started this journey, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

‘I’m surprised our camel hasn’t walked away.’ Gina said, eating the bread.

‘Of course not. I’ve trained Arlo very well.’

Gina’s eyes widened. ‘Oh my God, your camel is called Arlo?’

‘Yes.’

‘Hmmm, I guess that the violent, scary, and banned Rosa Diaz is a big, ass, softie.’

Even though it was amusing to amaze people with little facts of herself, she didn’t like it when people weren’t scared of her.

‘Don’t make me regret talking to you.’

Even though Rosa threatened Gina, she still gave her a smile.

‘Hey Rosa?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Where are you actually from? I know that we’ve lived in a pretty big village, but I have never seen you before. And to be honest, I don’t think I, or anyone for that matter, would forget a girl like you.’

It wasn’t because of the desert, but because of the latter part from Gina’s sentence, that Rosa’s cheeks started to heat up.

She inhaled. Sharing details wasn’t her strongest suit.

‘You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I was just wondering.’

Rosa looked at Gina’s blue eyes.

‘I used to be a traveling dancer.’

She could see her eyes widen at this.

‘You used to dance?! You’re a dancer?!’ Gina’s voice was filled with excitement.

‘Yeah, I just told you—‘

‘We have to dance.’

Rosa pointed at the cuffs.

‘When we’re free of course, but we need to dance together.’

Rosa did like to dance. It was after all her passion. But dancing with Gina? The thought made her confused. She hadn’t had anything against it, but she didn’t want to promise it.

‘Maybe.’

\------------------------------------

The two woman were walking for a while. It was honestly exhausting. Too bad that they were cuffed to each other. Otherwise they could’ve ridden the camel, whose name apparently was Arlo. Gina had not expected that Rosa had taken such a liken to the camel. Actually, Gina didn’t think that the scary Latina woman liked anything other than violence. People can surprise you.

The sun had set. It was a beautiful sunset, as the sand dunes looked like raw honey and the Nile was even more glorious as the sun came down. With the sun not directly above the horizon, it was colder. Luckily it was a pleasant kind of cold.

‘Rosa.’

Instead of getting a verbal reply, Rosa gave her a look.

‘For realz, with a z, where are we going?’

Rosa had never answered her question, but she started to wonder.

‘I deserve to know, Rosa.’

Rosa exhaled. ‘We’re… we’re going to my birth city.’

This sparked Gina’s interest.

‘Mysterious, very mysterious.’

Rosa was silent again. That didn’t bother Gina though. Gina could carry any conversation with ease, and she’d probably do that a lot on this journey.

‘I bet that it has a very cool name. Like, Babylon or something. Damn, I’m so good at making up names, I should become pharaoh.’

Rosa chuckled silently, earning a smile from Gina.

‘This is our journey Rosa, our trip to Babylon.’ She bumped Rosa’s arm with her own.

‘That sounds actually really lovely.’

And so Gina and Rosa walked along the sandy landscape, with Gina talking and Rosa listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to add in everytime they eat or drink, so please assume they just do when they want to! Also, they take good care of their camel, Arlo. Yup!


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Dianetti fluff :)

Both woman had walked the whole night. It was doable because of the naps. Now, the night faded into day and it was a beautiful sight to be seen.

‘You know, I’ve never seen a sunrise.’

Rosa raised one eyebrow. ‘What? You’ve been alive for like, twenty-something years and you’ve never seen a sunrise? That’s crazy.’

‘First off, 26 years, second off, I never had a reason too.’

‘Whoa, I didn’t expect that you’re like a year older than me. Also, every time I travelled I watched the sunrise and the sunset. Every damn time. It’s magical.’

Gina huffed. ‘Sorry that I’m not a travelling dancer like you, missy. Although I should be, my amazing genes gave me fabulous hair and the swaggiest moves ever.’ She said bobbling her shoulders in a way that suggested dancing.

Rosa found this amusing. ‘You know what, we’ll watch every sunset and sunrise on our trip to ‘ _Babylon_ ’, okay?’

Gina beamed a happy smile.

‘Awhh, _Rosie_ , you’re starting to care about me.’

‘Call me Rosie again and I’ll cut your throat in the middle of the night.’

Yes, she got threatened by Rosa, but she hear her playful undertone.

‘Sure, _Rosie_.’ And she rolled her eyes.

\------------------------------------

Gina realized that this was going to be her new normal for a while. Travelling to somewhere she didn’t know, stuck with this woman. Rosa Diaz. They walk alongside each other, following the Nile, with casual banter breaking the silence.

Sometimes when Gina said something, Rosa would show a small smile. It was way too soon to say that Gina was in love, but damn. She had a crush on this woman. The way her eyes glistered in the sun shine, the way her curls bounced a little with every step. It was everything.

‘Hey, can we actually stop for a while?’

It was not that Gina was tired, but she craved a shower.

‘To like, bathe a little in the river. I hate being hot and sweaty.’

Rosa said nothing, but smirked at her with an eyebrow perched up.

Gina realized what she had said. ‘Not like that, you perv.’ With her words, she gave Rosa a little push and giggled a little.

‘Even though I hadn’t said anything, and you’re dirty mind started to wander, I can agree. Everything’s sticky.’

‘Well, that’s settled. Last one by the river is an egg!’

Gina darted towards the Nile, accidentally dragging Rosa along.

‘We’re stuck, you idiot!’

This didn’t stop Gina though, so Rosa had no choice but to run along to prevent her wrist hurting like hell. Since she was already running, she decided to pass Gina by.

‘What?! No!’

Before Rosa knew it, Gina had jumped on Rosa’s back, what made Rosa fall forward taking Gina with her. She swiftly turned them both, so that she was lying on top of Gina.

‘You’re an idiot.’ Rosa muttered.

‘Shut up, you love that about me.’

They looked each other in the eyes, scared to look away. Gina could feel the other woman’s breath softly on her face. This made her aware of the position that they were in, and aware of how long they had been staring.

‘Rosie, I love you and all, but maybe we should get going.’

A small adorable blush met Rosa’s face.

‘Sorry, got distracted.’ She muttered, before standing up and helping Gina to do the same.

Gina was thankful that the only bystander seeing this was a camel.

She walked to the river.

‘Ha! You’re the egg!’

‘And you’re a cheater. But whatever, let’s go.’

Gina was the one who suggested this, but when she stood at the side of the river, she hesitated a little. Rivers were full of animals and slimy plants. People shower in them all the time, she thought, prepping herself of the impact when she would walk into the water.

Meanwhile, Rosa decided that it took long enough and grabbed her by the wrist. Gina let out a small shriek when her body came in contact with the water. At least they now were in the water, fully clothed.

‘Diaz, this is _so_ cold!’

She chuckled in response. ‘You’re just a whimp.’

‘No I’m not.’ Gina crossed her arms. ‘Hey, look at that!’ she pointed in the opposite direction of what she was standing in. When Rosa looked at that, she sneakily lowered her arm to the water and splashed some onto Rosa.

Bewildered eyes looked back at Gina, but her facial expression soon became a smirk.

‘Oh no. Why are you looking at me like that?’

‘You’re gonna pay, Linetti.’

Rosa splashed some water at Gina.

They kept laughing and splashing water, until Rosa picked Gina up around her waist. She then carefully put Gina completely under water for a couple of seconds. She had not expected that Gina pulled her underwater with her. Gina Linetti did not go down without a fight. When they both got up from the water they just laughed, and sat, enjoying the cold water.

‘You know, I’m actually forgetting that the ocean is gross and all.’

The Latina woman laughed at this.

‘You’re such a drama queen.’

‘Oh yeah?’

Gina splashed some more water in Rosa’s face.

‘Exactly what I said, _drama queen_.’

Gina splashed some more.

‘ _Drama queen_.’ Rosa sang.

Before Gina could splash some more water, Rosa had already grabbed her wrists. With a little scowl on her face, she looked at Rosa, until they both burst out in laughter.

She realized that it was only a couple of days ago when she met Rosa, but interacting with her just felt so natural. Even though Rosa wasn’t that much of a talker, she did talk to Gina and asked questions with genuine interest in whatever story that Gina was telling her. And now they were sitting in a river, laughing, and she couldn’t be happier. Back at the village, Gina was pretty lonely. She did have friends there, but they never felt like real friends. Yes, she gossiped about them, but she knew that they also gossip about her. It was kind of their thing.

Gina was disturbed by her thoughts as Rosa said ‘Watch out!’

A hippo was approaching them.

It took a couple of seconds for her to register that, and before she knew it she was held up in the arms of Rosa. She carried the two of them to the safe shore.

‘Thank you.’ Gina said as she stood on her feet again. ‘For saving my life.’

Hippo’s may seem innocent, but they are unpredictable and capable of murder.

‘No problem.’

‘I love the heroism but like, why did you carry me?’ She was kind of confused about that.

‘Well, I wanted to get up and run, but you were too busy staring at my face.’

Apparently she had stared at Rosa this whole time when she zoned out. She could feel a blush creeping up onto her face.

‘Oh…’

With this, Rosa just smirked. 

If Arlo could convey proper human emotions, then he would be looking with a knowing look at the pair bickering ladies.

\------------------------------------

The heath of the sun really helped dry the women. They hadn’t changed clothes, the cuffs made it unpractical. They hadn’t thought about it whilst jumping in the water, so they just thanked the sun.

Rosa listened to Gina, as she talked about literally anything that crossed her mind.

‘And that’s why you should never, and I mean _never_ go to a sewer rage.’

‘To be honest, why did you even go? It just sounds nasty.’

This was met with an eye roll from Gina. ‘You’re no fun.’

‘Anyway, let’s set up camp. It’s dark again.’

With these words they set up camp. It was close to the Nile, but not too close that they could get wet. They didn’t have a proper tent, but it wasn’t really needed. They made sure that they had some high ground, so that bugs and other unwanted animals didn’t visit them.

They were laying on their matrasses, pretty close to each other because of the cuffs, trying to sleep. Rosa stared at the sky, when she heard the other woman speak.

‘Hey Rosie?’ she whispered.

‘Yeah?’ It was a relief for her to hear Gina’s voice.

‘What are we going to do when we reach Babylon?’

This made Rosa turn to look at Gina.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well…’ Gina hesitated a bit, averting her eyes, only for them to look Rosa in the eyes again. ‘When we reach Babylon, we can do whatever we want to do. We can be whoever we want to be, you know?’

Rosa hadn’t even thought about this. This whole trip she was too busy trying to make it to ‘Babylon’.

‘I don’t know, actually. Who would you wanna be?’

The auburn haired woman paused for a moment to think. ‘I think I want to… be myself. I have a lot of potential, I think… and it’s time to realize that.’

‘Gina,’ this came out soft, ‘from the first moment that I met you, I knew you were special. I believe that you can be anyone you want to be, okay? Please don’t doubt yourself.’

Rosa was never the one to be good with emotions, but when she said these words to Gina, she knew that she meant it.

‘Just don’t forget me when you’re famous. Otherwise I _will_ make sure that you won’t get these cuffs off.’

She heard her chuckle. ‘Clingy, much?’

This made her laugh softly.

‘Yes Gina, I’m _so_ obsessed with you.’ Rosa said this with a sarcastic tone and an eye roll.

‘I know, who wouldn’t be? But no worries, I will not forget you. You still owe me a dance, girl.’

Rosa looked at Gina, and Gina looked at Rosa. It was a comfortable silence, but there was a tension in between them. Gina broke the spell by talking again.

‘Besides, I also like hanging out with you. You can be my personal assistance or something.’

A part of Rosa’s heart felt something spark inside. It was a good feeling, but also a dangerous one. Her past experiences with love (yes what she was feeling was love) weren’t so great. Right at this moment, it hadn’t felt too bad though. If actually, it felt great.

‘Personal assistance? You wish.’

‘Fine, fine, you can be my personal bodyguard. You’re crazy strong and you’re aura screams ‘Don’t-fuck-with-me-or-you’ll-DIE’.’

Protecting this woman for the rest of her life? Rosa would totally do that without a doubt. She was moving too fast for herself to be comfortable. This love, no crush, had to go. Gina was probably straight, right?

‘That’s more like it.’

They both looked at the night sky again, taking in all the stars.

After staring in content, Gina spoke again.

‘Do you know anything about stars?’

She thought for a moment. Almost every evening she had looked at the stars when she travelled to dance. She could never distinguish any constellations.

‘Not really. I only know that that’s the polar star.’ She raised one arm up and pointed at the brightest star visible.

Gina was amused by this. ‘Look, if you have the polar star, you can draw a line there, there and there.’ The hand that wasn’t stuck to Rosa’s now also pointed at the sky, moving to the corresponding stars. ‘That’s the little dipper.’

Rosa squinted her eyes. ‘I don’t see it?’

‘Look, here, here and here. It looks like a saucepan.’

‘Oh my God. I can see it!’ she was over the moon by this.

Gina just chuckled.

‘And when you connect that, that and those stars, you can see the big dipper. It’s basically the same thing but bigger, and, well, different.’

‘How do you know all this?’ Rosa looked at Gina again.

‘Oh, Rosie. You should’ve known by now that I’m full of surprises.’

Gina talked about how she was interested in astrology when she was a kid, but she never really did anything with it. Rosa told her a little bit about her past. She went to med school for a while, but then realized that it wasn’t exactly what she was looking for. Gina seemed absorbed in whatever Rosa was saying, and Rosa could swear that her eyes were glistening because of the moonlight.

They talked some more about constellations and other things before they decided it was time to really go to bed.

More content than ever, both women slept next to each other, in a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa has doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, but I have a feeling that this story could be much better if I had written it in a different way or something.
> 
> Anyway, here is another chapter!

The first sunbeams reached Rosa, waking her up. She was still feeling tired, but remembered the promise she made to Gina. So, she woke her up.

She just poked Gina repeatedly, having learned that Gina is a semi-deep sleeper. Gina raised a hand to try and swat Rosa away, still not opening her eyes.

Rosa kept poking her, and this made her wake up.

‘What? What’s happening?’ she said, sleepily.

She moved her hand to Gina’s face, brushing a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

‘The sun is starting to rise. Come watch it with me?’

Suddenly Gina was more awake. ‘Yeah, of course!’ she said, as she sat up straight.

They both watched the sunrise in silence, sitting on top of the sand dunes. At some point, halfway through the sunrise, Gina had laid her head on Rosa’s shoulder. The latter looked at her and curled her mouth into a smile when she saw that Gina had already closed her eyes again. Before she fell asleep, she murmured a ‘Thank you, Rosie.’

‘No problem, Gines.’ 

She made no effort to wake her up, and watched the sun rise in the east.

\------------------------------------

It hadn’t taken too long before Gina woke up again. They were preparing to set off, packing their matrasses and shaking it to get most of the sand out.

Rosa stretched her arms towards the sky, also taking Gina’s hand, causing the smaller woman to stand on her tiptoes.

‘Hey!’ she said, a little taken aback, putting both hands on her hips to emphasize her words.

‘Sorry, I’m still not used to being stuck to you.’

‘Uhu. You’re just a big bully.’ Gina poked Rosa’s shoulder.

As revenge, Rosa just stretched her arms up towards the sky again.

At Gina’s pout, Rosa stopped. Who could say no to that adorable face?

‘Fine, I won’t do that again.’ she sighed.

‘At least not soon.’ she added, grinning.

‘Awhhh, Rosie cares about me.’

She responded in a huff.

‘You can deny, but the truth won’t budge.’

She hated how Gina right was. She didn’t really hate that it was true though. Maybe she did care about her. That was pretty evident in the way she warmed up to Gina, only knowing her for a couple of days. Even though it felt amazing to let somebody in her life, she also couldn’t deny the fact that there was a feeling in her stomach making her feel uneasy.

‘Let’s just go.’

\------------------------------------

The two woman were walking along the sand, with Arlo walking behind them.

This walk was a little different than the walks they had before. Gina had noticed that Rosa was getting closed off again.

Every time Gina told a story, or tried to make conversation, she didn’t really get a response. Sure, this was Rosa we’re talking about, but before today she had a feeling that Rosa was warming up to her. Hell, they had spent the whole evening talking about their pasts, their interests and what not. Rosa being closed off again hurt Gina.

But Gina wasn’t Gina if she didn’t try to make the best off it.

It was around midday now, and she saw a pyramid in the distance. This was the perfect place to let Rosa loosen up a bit. She hoped it would work, because she couldn’t handle this awkward aura concealing them.

‘Whoa! Look, it’s a pyramid!’ She pointed at the vague shape of a triangle. It had the same sandy color as the rest of the desert, but it was still clearly a pyramid.

Rosa rolled her eyes. ‘Whoa, cool. A pyramid in Egypt. I’ve never seen that before.’

The sarcastic tone was a jab in Gina’s heart. She composed herself quickly.

‘You don’t get it, Rosie! We should totally go!’

She scoffed. ‘Why?’

Really? What did Gina do to deserve this attitude?

‘Duhh, we’re on a journey. Let’s make it an adventure! Besides, we have to visit. I’m a Goddess after all, and a pyramid is a perfect way to convey that.’

‘Fine. If that makes you shut up.’

With these words they walked towards the pyramid.

The walk was silent. Gina really tried to keep things light and breezy, but due the lack of response she couldn’t bring herself to talk. She had a mini pep-talk in her head, and when they arrived at the pyramid, she was ready for conversation again.

The pyramid was well constructed, probably having cost many lives of slaves working on it. The thought made her shiver. But, as any sensible tourist, she pretended to forget about that.

‘Whoa, look at this! Isn’t it wonderful, Rosa?’

‘Uhu, nothing like I have _ever_ seen before.’ Rosa rolled her eyes.

‘Girl, sarcasm isn’t a good look on you. And that’s strange, considering you’re hot. Anyway, let’s explore this!’

She cursed internally, because with Rosa acting up, this wasn’t really the time to tell her that’s she’s hot. Scared that the other woman would react, what was a slim chance, she grabbed her cuffed hand with hers and took them to the entrance of the pyramid.

The whole building was gigantic, and by the entrance were two giant columns. They walked up the stairs, and Arlo waited patiently at the bottom.

‘Gina, I don’t think this is safe.’

‘What do you mean?’ she replied, not slowing down.

They had just passed the columns when Rosa stood still, making Gina freeze.

‘I’m saying that it’s probably not a good idea to enter a pyramid. You know these are full of traps, right?’

She looked Gina straight in her eyes, her face somewhat annoyed and scared.

‘Come on, loosen up dude. Besides, what is the worst that can happen?’

Gina took one step forward. A tile under her feet shifted.

‘Gina!’

Rosa grabbed Gina by her waist, pulling her towards her as some rocks above her fell down.

‘Fucking hell, Gina! Are you insane?! You could have died there!’

The dark haired woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

‘As if you care! This whole morning you’ve been acting up, and you don’t even talk to me anymore! That shit _hurts_ , Rosa!’

Instead of looking the auburn haired woman in the eye, she averted her gaze. The anger rising to her head. When she looked down at Arlo, she saw two guards next to him, looking up.

‘Fucking hell, Gina. Those two guards heard us.’ She ran down to Arlo, scared of what might happen to him. Of course Gina followed, not wanting to lose her hand.

When they reached the foot of the pyramid, Gina tried to talk to the guards. ‘Hey, don’t worry about us, we were just leaving, bye!’

They wanted to walk toward Arlo, but they were blocked by the guards. They looked at the cuffs, and up to Rosa and Gina.

‘You two belong in jail.’

‘What? No, no way, this is all just a big misunderstanding, we—‘ before Gina could finish her sentence, one guards stepped forward grabbing Gina’s non-cuffed arm. She winced in pain.

Without a beat passing, Rosa punched that guard, leaving him with a bloody nose. The hand that was holding Gina went back to his face.

He punched Rosa back, but she blocked him. Meanwhile, the other guard pushed Gina to the ground, causing Rosa and Gina to fall. The guard was lying on top of Gina and she kneed him in his private parts. She did it again and pushed him off her. At that moment Rosa rolled onto Gina, dodging the guard that wanted to do a body slam on Rosa. He groaned in pain.

The two women stood up, as both guards were on the ground, walking towards Arlo.

Then, one of the guards threw a knife in the direction of Arlo.

Rosa’s eyes widened, the world was suddenly in slow-motion.

Before the knife hit Arlo she already turned around, feeling her anger rise. The two guards were still laying on the ground.

Let’s just say that if Gina hadn’t stopped her, Rosa would probably get convicted for first degree murder.

Now the guards were unconscious and laying on the ground.

Rosa sat down, breathing in and out, trying to calm herself. Gina sat down next to her, not knowing what to say. Rosa just wished that Arlo was alright, but she was too scared to look. She held her head down, closed her eyes and breathed.


	6. Chapter six

Gina sat next to Rosa, seeing the woman closing her eyes, still trembling from the fight. She had a little head wound, and her hands were bloodied. Part her own blood, part from the guards.

It was quite scary to see somebody beating up people, but luckily Rosa stopped when Gina had intervened. Enough is enough, and violence isn’t the answer.

Gina was also hurting from the fight, her head throbbing in pain because of the fall, her knee painful, and her wrist was definitely going to have a bruise.

She could see a tear leaving Rosa’s eye, as she quickly wiped it away.

Hesitantly Gina put her hand on the shoulder of the dark curled hair woman. She opened her eyes at this, and turned slowly to face Gina. Her gaze was stoically. Both of them were silent.

Out of the sudden, Rosa stood up. She walked to Arlo.

There was a knife stuck in the bag of Arlo. With her eyes closed she lifted the bag up, scared of what was underneath.

When the bag was lifted all the way up, Gina let out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. The bag stopped the knife from hurting Arlo.

‘He’s fine, Rosa. You can open your eyes.’ Her voice was hoarse.

Rosa opened her eyes and looked at Arlo. She hugged him around his neck.

‘Oh Arlo, thank _God_ that you’re okay.’ Rosa let out another tear.

It was really a touching moment, and Gina, or anybody really, wouldn’t have expected this from Rosa. Rosa Diaz, a woman who fought two people at the same time was sentimental.

She stood like that, hugging Arlo for a moment. Then she pulled the knife out of the bag and searched for anything damaged.

The only thing what was damaged, apart from the bag that now had a small hole in it, was a matrass, luckily the smaller one. The mattress had been folded in the bag, and the knife that pierced through it made a couple of holes. She grabbed the mattress and threw it on the ground. Then she closed the bag again.

They were silent. Still taking in the things that had just happened.

Rosa stepped towards the guards, searching for something. Soon she found a key.

‘Maybe this’ll work.’

There was a small part of Gina that didn’t want this to work. Sure, being stuck to Rosa wasn’t practical, but she couldn’t say that she didn’t enjoy it. At least, for the most part.

She was awoken from her thoughts when she heard a click. Her wrist was for the first time in three days free. She was free. Rosa was free.

‘Damn, how generic are these cuffs when the first best key works, èh?’ she tried.

The other woman didn’t even look at her, and walked towards the guards. She took their water bottles and cleaned her own wounds. She took about half, since it would be cruel to take all the water. The desert is a tough place to be, especially without it.

After that she walked back to Arlo. She threw Gina’s bag towards her, while she walked away.

‘Rosa? What does this mean?’

Deep down Gina knew what it meant, but she didn’t want to acknowledge it. She got ignored though. Gina followed her.

‘Are you giving me the silent treatment?! I swear Rosa, what did I do wrong?’ Her arms were up in the air.

This made Rosa stop in her tracks. She turned around.

‘What you did wrong?! You almost killed Arlo! Because of you we were in a fight with those guards.’ She pointed at Gina.

‘Well I was trying to cheer you up! You’ve been down this whole day, totally out of it. I didn’t want to push you into telling me before you were ready! But I tried, okay?!’

‘Just like you tried to “help” me when I got banned? Look what happened! We were stuck to each other, and you’re slowing me down.’ The words come out as a snarl.

Gina could feel her heart break at this, her gaze getting watery. But she blinked her tears back. There was no way that she was going to cry in front of Rosa.

‘I thought we were bonding. I thought we were becoming friends.’ The words left her mouth in only a whisper, her lips trembling.

‘Well, apparently not.’

That was it. Rosa walked away with Arlo, leaving Gina behind, not once looking back.

The sun that shone in the middle of the day had never felt colder.

\------------------------------------

It was around twilight and Rosa hadn’t stopped walking, but with the sun starting to set she stopped in her tracks. Only for a moment. It felt wrong to witness this on her own.

She was mad. Mad about everything. She had imagined that being free from the woman would do her more good than bad, but she felt miserable. With nobody to talk to, she also felt lonely. This is what made her talk to Arlo.

‘It’s so unfair.’ She looked at her four-pawed friend, who stared at her with an empty gaze. He was chewing on something.

‘I thought that this would fix things,’ pointing at her now free wrist, ‘but it only made me miss her.’

She resumed her walking, averting her gaze from Arlo.

A part of her wished that Gina had ran up to her, to fix the mess she created. But Gina wasn’t like that.

A small, sarcastic laugh left her mouth. ‘Do you think that I’m in the wrong, Arlo?’ Her camel still hadn’t gotten the ability to talk back yet, so she just continued. ‘This’ll just be another argument I’ll win when I’m on my death bed.’

She knew that she lied. This wasn’t an argument she, or anybody for that matter, could win. It was an argument about nothing and that hurt Rosa even more, even though she started it.

Rosa stopped again. The sun was halfway descendent.

‘I shouldn’t be standing here alone.’ her voice was small and broke. She was thankful that the only witness of her breaking down was a camel.

‘You know what sucks the most?’ Rosa tried her best to choke back the tears.

‘I hurt her Arlo, I for real _hurt_ her. She doesn’t deserve that. Even after she also got banned, she stood beside me this whole time, trying to cheer me up. And I’ve been nothing but a bitch to her, especially today.’

A hot tear left her eye.

The real reason why Rosa being mean to Gina had nothing to do with the guards attacking them. It was because Rosa Diaz, the one and only, was scared of having a crush on her. She never liked emotions and feelings despite having them, but the fact that she had developed a crush on this woman that she had _just_ met. Thát was terrifying.

Now the guilt and regret of hurting Gina weighed way heavier than the fear of commitment.

She looked Arlo straight in his eyes, her own vision blurry by the tears in her eyes.

‘Should I go to her? I… I miss her.’

She knew the answer to that.

‘Also, _fuck_. I’m talking to a _fucking camel_.’

She was really crazy about Gina. Talking to a camel only proved that further.

‘No offense Arlo. Most people just talk to other human beings.’

When the sun had set fully she started walking again, cursing under her breath for still talking to Arlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly running out of pre-written chapters. Dang o'll diddly.


	7. Chapter seven

Gina saw Rosa walking away from the pyramid. She waited until Rosa was completely out of sight before she started to cry.

What the hell was that about?

Yesterday they had been fine. This morning they had been fine. After napping on Rosa’s shoulder, she’d been upset. If that was a problem to her then she would’ve said something, right?

Gina clutched her bag and hugged it. The guards were still laying somewhere. They had put them in the shade because they weren’t monsters. She just walked towards the river that they’d stray from to walk to the pyramid.

She walked slowly. She had no company, no plan and nowhere to go.

Had she fucked up so bad and just hadn’t realized it?

She shouldn’t guilt trip herself, but it seemed as if it was the only road she could walk.

Gina reached the Nile again. It didn’t matter what she would do now. There was nobody to care, and nobody to see.

She relaxed her shoulders, sick of crying and sick of thinking. This hurt. So, she decided to take a nap, trying to drown her own thoughts. Her bag was her pillow again, and she closed her eyes.

Gina tried her best to nap, but it just didn’t work. That was until she cried herself to sleep, in the middle of the day.

\------------------------------------

The auburn haired woman opened her eyes, still tired. She just had one of the worst naps of her life. To add to her sadness, she could see that the sun was halfway done setting.

Gina rubbed her eyes. She could still feel the dried up tears taunting her skin.

She thought of Rosa. Rosa who warmed up to her. Rosa who promised that they would watch every sunset and sunrise together. Rosa, who she was going to Babylon with. _Was_.

With the last sunbeam hiding under the sky, she felt a stray tear.

This wasn’t something that Gina was accustomed to. Crying over a _crush_. Gina Linetti didn’t _cry_ over a crush. Not even over a fight. What had happened?

She looked at the stars. When she left her mother, to move to a bigger village with more opportunities, her mother had said to look at the stars every time she felt lonely. These were the same stars her mother saw every night, connecting them no matter how far apart they were.

Now she could only wonder if Rosa also looked at the stars.

Gina hugged her knees, staring into nothingness, going over all the events that had happened today.

Then, out of nowhere she heard a sound. She looked at her left and right and saw a figure sitting on a camel. Her heartbeat was quickening. Were the guards looking for her?

The figure came nearer.

She took a better look and saw wild, unruly curls. Wait… was this Rosa?

Gina was confused. Was she hallucinating? Why would Rosa come back?

She watched as Rosa came down from Arlo, sitting beside Gina. She said nothing, and Gina sure as hell wouldn’t be the first one to start conversation. She just looked straight forward, not even acknowledging Rosa sitting next to her.

Part of her was glad that she was back, and a part of her was still mad at her.

After a couple of minutes Rosa broke the silence. ‘I’m sorry.’

Gina looked at Rosa. It looked like she had been crying, as her eyes were still puffy. She just blinked at her, waiting for more. It was as if Rosa understood the silence.

‘I… I was really mean to you, and I get that you hate me now, but… Do you still want to go to Babylon together?’

She thought about it. ‘Yes, you idiot. I have nowhere to go.’ A small smile perked up at Rosa’s lips. ‘But you’re not forgiven.’ With every word she said, she hit Rosa softly on the arms.

‘That’s okay, I understand that.’

‘But for real though, what happened today? You were fine this morning and then you became all grumpy and shit. Like, what the fuck?’ She moved her hands as she spoke.

Rosa took a deep breath at these words.

‘I… felt feelings.’ Her face was disgusted.

‘Feelings? You hurt mine because you felt feelings?’ she crossed her arms and looked at Rosa with one eyebrow raised.

She sighed in response. ‘Yeah. Are we cool?’ she looked at Gina with a begging look.

‘I guess. But you really freaked me out. I care about you, okay? Don’t do stupid shit man, you have the best travelling companion ever and you just threw me out like a piece of trash. I am _the_ Gina Linetti, bitch.’

At this Rosa huffed a bit. ‘You’re right though. You are a good travelling companion.’

‘Damn Rosa, keep it in your pants, will yah?’

‘Shut up.’

With these words they sat in silence again, but it was a comfortable silence. Gina put her head on Rosa’s shoulder again. Rosa looked at Gina, and Gina looked right back. Her gaze was lovingly. Rosa raised her hand to put one strand of hair behind Gina’s ear, and smiled. This little smile made Gina’s stomach let loose a whole butterfly exhibition at once. Subtly she leaned closer, and she could feel Rosa’s breath tickling her face.

Ruining the moment, Arlo made a sound. It was like a strange siren.

‘I guess it’s time to sleep.’ Rosa said, still cupping Gina’s face.

‘I think so too.’

They let go of each other and grabbed the only mattress they had left.

‘Oh yeah, the other one was ruined.’

‘Guess we gotta share this one, then.’ Rosa responded.

Luckily it was dark, because Gina could feel her cheeks warming up. However, she didn’t see how Rosa was also blushing.

‘Well, you’re welcome.’

They laid the mattress down and laid next to each other, facing the sky, with a respectable amount of distance in between them.

‘Goodnight Rosie, you big dum-dumb.’

‘Goodnight G, you self-centered ass.’

This made Gina giggle.

She gave Rosa one look, and then she closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.


End file.
